The Bloodied Butterfly
by Inoue Mika
Summary: Lu Yin is the younger sister of Lu Bu. She dislikes war and bloodshed, haunted by their bloody past. Despite her brothers warnings not to approach the battle field, she goes anyways on an order from the tyrant Dong Zhou. Who she encounters will change her fate, and send her spiraling into a hellish nightmare...
1. Wings Set On Fire

Chapter One: Wings Set On Fire

Standing on top of Hu Lao Gate I watch the roaring battle continue on. Each time my brother swings his halberd I flinch. I truly pity any man who faces him. As he cuts the throat of an enemy soldier, I shut my eyes.

I've no wish to see such horror.

Hearing footsteps from my left, I turn to see Zhang Liao approach me who says quietly, "Your brother wishes you to return to the castle. I am to escort you."

Meekly I say to him, "Lord Dong Zhou sent me here to help, though it is beyond my power."

Zhang Liao shakes his head and sighs, "Sending a girl to do a man's job... Fine, but don't leave my sight and I will bring you back later. Understand?"

I nod obediently, "Yes, General Liao."

Moving away from me he gazes at the battle. Following his line of sight, I see brother is fighting against three opponents.

The first man wears green and gold and has a magnificent beard. He calmly regards my brother, then looks at the second man who nods. This man has black held up in a bun and has a kind face. Shifting my I gaze, I examine the third man. His face is red, as if he were drunk and has a particular and odd beard.

Glaring at my brother he bellows, "You are nothing more that a peasant with three surnames!"

Oh... that fool.

With his face flushing red, he charges towards the third man, holding nothing back. The other two quickly dart to their friend and help push Bu back. With surprise, he stumbles away.

Brother spits on the ground and glares at the three men. They surround him; a wise choice.

They take turns attacking and defending, neither side has the advantage.

A fourth man soon appears, he wears silver armor, wields a spear, and has long dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He moves forwards, about to stab Bu in the back. Without thinking I bend over, pull off my black satin shoe and fling it at his head.

It smacks him right on the forehead. He stops, and looks down at the shoe in confusion.

Then he looks up at me, my arm still frozen where I had let go of the slipper.

Uh oh.

Brother takes advantage of the confusion to whistle for his horse, the Red Hare, and successfully escape the enemies.

Zhang Liao suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me down the steep stair case, sprinting. I can barely keep up, tripping on my formal, long black dress.

We rush to his horse. He smoothly mounts and offers me his hand. Without hesitating I grab it, and he pulls me up behind him. Quickly we follow brother out of the pass and towards Luo Yang.

Only the capitol is engulfed in crimson flames.

Zhang Liao tenses, but says nothing as we ride past the burning city.

I close my eyes.

But I cannot stop my ears from hearing the screams.

Tears start spilling down my face; I am frightened. Where will we go from here? What will happen?

I've lost my home... again.

Zhang Liao looks back at me, concerned, 'Are you alright, Lady Lu?"

I take a deep breath and regain my composure. Wiping away my tears I smile, "I... am fine, General Liao. Just a little shaken."

He nods, "Good," then he smiles, 'Lu Bu would take my head if you were injured."

"No he wouldn't!" I object, "Brother... brother is a good man."

"You know well that he is a beast of chaos. He feeds on the pain of others. But you know this, yes?" Zhang Liao asks slyly over his shoulder.

Frowning I whisper, 'I know."

As we catch up with Dong Zhou's forces, brother and Diao Chan come towards us. Unexpectedly, Lu Bu has a large grin on his face as he comes within hearing distance, "I never knew you had the guts little sister. I might make a warrior of you yet! A pity you had to waste your shoe on that insect."

Diao Chan smiles with relief, "I am glad you are well, Lady Yin. I was worried when Dong Zhou ordered you onto the frontlines, but I see my concern was not needed."

I bow my head, "Thank you, Lady Diao Chan. Your concern is much appreciated."

She smiles back at me lightly.

Looking back at Bu, his smile has turned into a scowl, "He _what?_ Sent my younger sister to the front lines? Damn that ignorant pig! Tell me if this ever happens again, Yin. I'll take his head next time," he growls with fury.

"Y-yes, elder brother." I stutter nervously, averting my eyes.

"Lu Bu! Diao Chan! Get over here now, we need to hurry and get away!" Dong Zhou shouts from the front of the army.

Brother sighs impatiently, "Just stay away from Dong Zhou."

I nod as he and Diao Chan head towards the tyrannous ruler.

Zhang Liao and I join the back of the army, where the wounded stumble forwards and lag behind the others.

"You are right, General Liao. Such a person should not exist... but even so I love my brother."

He stares at me over his shoulder, "You are much too careless. Don't speak of such things around others. First you do not bring so much as a knife to protect yourself,, then you say such a thing casually... be more cautious, Lady Lu."

"Oh... I apologize," I say, shamefaced, "But I cannot bring myself to hold a weapon. They breed only violence and pain."

Zhang Liao smiles and shakes his head, 'Don't apologize. You're like a sister to me. Besides, you and Diao Chan are likely the only people who can influence him. He won't hurt you."

I smile and agree, "Yes."

But a voice in the back of my mind says otherwise.

The weak die, and the strong survive. That's the way of the world, the way of a warrior.

Fight to survive. Brother and I know that better than anyone.

It's the only thing we've ever known.

-Chapter 1 END-

Hello, Shiro here! I hope you liked the first chapter of _The Bloodied Butterfly. _It took quite a while to create the character of Lu Yin, but I think she is a good OC. I hope that you will comment on my story and give me your feed back!

Best wishes,

_Shiro_

_(Please note that this story is being switched to this new account. It is still the same writer)_


	2. Of Poison and Plots

Chapter Two: Of Poison and Plots

"Look, it's the city!"

"We made it, we're safe!"

Looking around Zhang Liao I smile with relief as the western capitol comes in to view. Thank the gods we have survived.

As we enter the city, all the civilians are somber, many looking displeased at Dong Zhou's return.

Passing the majority of the army, we join up with Diao Chan and Lu Bu.

Diao Chan smiles and nods at me as Lu Bu growls, "Damn that pig. He keeps going on about some 'paradise'. His rambling is giving me a headache."

I stifle laughter and smile brightly at Lu Bu as we make our way into the castle.

In the courtyard I dismount Zhang Liao's horse and spin around in a circle, glad to be on the ground once again.

Diao Chan laughs lightly and puts her hand on my shoulder, "I am glad to see that you are in high spirits, Lady Yin. Let's go and find the Lady Cai Wenji, she is likely waiting for our return," She says, turning to Lu Bu, 'If our lord does not mind."

"Go ahead, Diao Chan. Just make sure to keep Yin out of trouble." Brother replies as he turns to Zhang Liao.

Diao Chan bows her head, and I am left with no choice but to follow her into the palace.

Moments later we enter the library where surely enough Cai Wenji is sitting.

She looks up, 'Lady Diao Chan, Lady Lu Yin!" she stands quickly, and accidentally spills ink all over the table, "Oh.."

Stepping forwards I snatch the paper she had been writing on before it is soaked by the ink.

Meekly, she takes the scroll from me, "Thank you, Lady Yin, " then she says, 'Let's go the the gardens and have some tea. You must have much to tell me."

I smile at her and nod, "Of course."

We follow her to a small walled garden, where a small teapot and five cups are laid out. Taking our seats, a servant pours our tea. We sit in silence for a moment until Cai Wenji asks, 'So.. are you still going to continue with your plan, Diao Chan?"

Diao Chan glances at me then nods, "Yes. It's what my father wants."

I look at her curiously, "What plan? Diao Chan?" I ask, staring at her with confusion.

She sighs, the whispers, "Yin... would you like to help me... assassinate Dong Zhou?"

I gasp in surprise. Kill Dong Zhou? My heavens...

I look at her with surprise, "Surely... surely you are not planning to..."

"He is a merciless tyrant who must be stopped, for the sake of peace and the Han Dynasty! It is a necessary evil, and I am sure you could be of use. After all, it was you who killed your first step father."

I stand up and look at Diao Chan in shock, "Who... who told you that? How do you know that?"I demand as I start backing away from the table.

Cai Wenji looks at me with surprise, then glances at the songstress, "Diao Chan, don't. Just leave her be."

"It was you who created the poison that killed him. Your brother told me so. He has no secrets from me." Diao Chan says, watching me carefully.

"Diao Chan!" Cai Wenji exclaims, then looks at me, 'Lady Yin, she doesn't mean that."

I back away, spin around and run away from the two of them. As I reach my chambers I lock the door and sit in the corner, arms around my legs.

Tears pour down my face as I barely keep myself from screaming.

How could he tell anybody? That was our secret. No one was supposed to know that it was me...

Hearing a knock on the door I hear Diao Chan's soft voice call, "Yin? I'm sorry for what I said."

I wipe away my tears quietly and stand, and slowly swing the door open.

There's no point in running from your problems. Eventually you'll have to face them, one way or the other.

She steps in and closes the door.

She sighs, "Yin. I... I'm sorry for how I said that to you."

I shake my head.

It has to be done.

But I... I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to live peacefully with my brother.

Even though if Dong Zhou is allowed to live, he will only create more pain and suffering...

I sigh, with my mind made up.

Looking Diao Chan in the eye I say confidently, "I'll make you a single vial of my poison. Nothing more."

She smiles, 'That's all I would have asked of you."

Turning away, I prepare to do what I swore I would never do again.

May the heavens help us all.

-Chapter Two End-

Hello everyone! I hope you like the second chapter. I am pleased at how the story is progressing.

Part of Lu Yin's past has been revealed! Gasp, shock!

Yes... well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

I thank sen whitefox mako red demon for being a continual support to me.

Thank you so much!

Anyways, friends. I must start the next chapter.

Best wishes,

_Shiro_


End file.
